Gases
by Runa E.V
Summary: Les dolía como si las tripas se les intentaran escapar de adentro, haciéndose paso a la salida a punta de agujerearles el vientre. No sabían qué era ni porqué le pasaba sólo a ellos, pero sí sabían que se morirían ahí mismo, en sus camas.


**Título:** Gases.

**Autora:** Runa.

**Género: **Humor.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de la gran J.K. Rowling. Este fic puede contener incoherencias monumentales, daños psicológicos severos a las personas en extremo racionales, nada de marauder!slash, ni romance, ni nada de cosas lindas. Si no les gusta lo absurdo, no se quejen y dénle a la equis roja.

**Notas de autora: **Basado en una conversación con mi enamorado. No pregunten.

* * *

I

* * *

Despacio, como sigilosos ratones que buscan escapar del gato, se deslizaban los tres muchachos por los corredores del castillo, rumbo a la cocina. ¿Sus intenciones? Pedirle a los elfos domésticos suficiente comida como para alimentar a un ejército de trolls y comérselo todito ellos solos y sin ayuda. Estaban en medio de los TIMOS y, vamos, para estudiar como se debe el cerebro necesita alimentarse. Sobre todo de tarta de calabaza, estofado de buey y todas las golosinas posibles.

Cuando llegaron al retrato de la pera, le hicieron cosquillas y entraron al objetivo. Sólo que no sabían lo caro que lo pagarían después.

* * *

II

* * *

Era domingo a más de las once de la mañana y tres de los cuatro merodeadores seguían fuera de combate. James, Sirius y Peter se habían dado un paseíto durante la madrugada (al cual Remus se había negado a ir) y habían arrasado con las provisiones de un mes entero en Hogwarts. Como era de esperarse, claro, ahora los pobres e inocentes adolescentes sufrían de un ligero…

—¡Joder, creo que estoy dando a luz! —gritó Black retorciéndose en su cama.

… un ligerísimo dolor de estómago.

Remus lo miró, luego desvió la vista hacia un pálido Colagusano y un (increíblemente) mudo Cornamenta y suspiró con pesadez. Era justo por _eso_ por lo que no los había acompañado a asaltar las cocinas. Ahora tenían cólicos menstruales sin ni siquiera ser mujeres.

—Me muero… me muero… —musitaba el más bajito de los merodeadores (léase Peter Pettigrew) en un tono melindroso.

El hombre lobo del grupo recurrió a todo su autocontrol para evitar sentir lástima por ese pobre muchacho, arrastrado una vez más a las comilonas nocturnas de Canuto y Cornamenta. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, iba por voluntad propia, así que ni tan pobre.

—Chicos, les dije que esto pasaría —dijo Lupin en voz alta.

—Sí, pero jamás nos habían dado estos cólicos del infierno —replicó Black.

—Será que estás con la regla —apuntó, mordaz, el licántropo.

—¡Que no soy tía, bicho!

El Pulgas intentó pararse para darle un golpe a su "querido" amigo, pero sus planes fallaron al quejarse su estómago de una manera desconsiderada y dolorosa. Una punzada de dolor le atizó con fuerza en la parte del vientre.

James, haciendo caso omiso a la discusión de sus amigos, se paró de súbito y corrió al baño. Después de un par de arcadas secas, regresó murmurando algo acerca de su necesidad de paz, tranquilidad y vomitar.

Acto seguido, Colagusano también partió como un rayo rumbo al retrete. ¿Algo interesante? No, nada de nada.

_Sigamos con la escena…_

Los tres, al mismo tiempo y como coordinados, se enroscaron en sus camas y reanudaron dale que te dale con sus quejas de que iban a morirse de un puto dolor de estómago y vírgenes, para colmo. No, eso no se valía. ¿Qué eran esas punzadas tan espantosas que les venían por ratos?

—A ver, tíos —comenzó Remus—: No tienen fiebre, ni diarrea, ni vómitos. —Suspiró por enésima vez esa mañana—. Díganme, ¿qué es exactamente lo que sienten?

Los muchachos se quedaron mudos. ¿Que qué sentían?

—¡Pues las punzadas del demonio, no te estoy diciendo! —exclamó Canuto malhumorado. El dolor de estómago siempre lo ponía de un humor de perros.

—Pero ¿cómo son? —insistió el licántropo—. ¿Constantes? ¿A intervalos? ¿Por un rato aumentan y luego disminuyen?

Los otros merodeadores se miraron entre sí. ¡Qué importaba cómo eran! Se estaban MURIENDO por su culpa.

—Remus, nos estamos muriendo como soldados agonizantes heridos en combate y tú, único superviviente de nuestra gran cruzada, ¿te preocupas sólo por cómo es el dolor? —habló James por primera vez en tono melodramático—. Debería preocuparte más el que nos esté afectando tanto, ¿sabes?

El aludido rodó los ojos. Segundos luego, miró a Peter esperando encontrar una respuesta coherente por parte del que quizás fuera el más sensato de ellos. El pequeño merodeador captó su gesto al vuelo.

—Pues… —trató de explicar él, haciendo una mueca de dolor—. Son punzadas que a ratos aumentan y luego disminuyen.

Remus asintió pensativo. Luego de unos segundos, al haber repasado todos los síntomas de la _misteriosa_ y _terrible_ enfermedad de sus mejores amigos, se llevó la palma de la mano a la cara y sintió la necesidad de dejarlos ahí con el estúpido cólico y que se las arreglaran solitos.

Pero antes de que dijera nada, un nuevo berrido de Sirius se escuchó, clamando a voz en cuello que seguramente Quejicus le había echado una poción rara en el jugo de calabazas y ahora estaba embarazado de un engendro que tendría sus bellas facciones combinadas con el grasiento pelo del Slytherin. Bah, exagerado.

—Chicos… —trató de llamar la atención Lupin.

—Y será un llorica (¡Ay, joder!) con adicción por las bromas —azuzó James entre quejidos.

Nadie le hacía caso.

—Chicos, ustedes…

—¿Puedo… ser el… padrino… antes de morir? —preguntó Peter en su último aliento.

No, ningún caso.

—Tíos, creo que… —siguió insistiendo el prefecto.

—Ni hablar, Peter. Si quieres sé la madrina (¡Ouch!, mi barriga), pero el padrino será James.

OK, se estaban pasando de ridículos.

—Pero yo no soy mujer ni…

—¡¿Quieren escucharme de una vez y dejar de hablar incoherencias? —se impacientó Remus, atrayendo, ¡al fin!, la atención de los demás.

Éstos lo miraron muy fijo, esperando a ver qué era lo que los alejaba de las importantísimas decisiones de esta vida, encabezando la lista quién sería la madrina del hijo de Snape y Sirius, si James o Peter. Y quién sería el padrino.

—A ver, Mickey Mouse, Bambi y Pluto —dijo el licántropo—. Ustedes no tienen ninguna enfermedad terminal. Y no, Pulgas, no estás embarazado de Snape. Esos bonitos cólicos que tienen se llaman gases.

El silencio reinó en la habitación durante algunos minutos. ¿Gases? ¿Sólo era eso? Oh, bueno, si no se iban a morir de una manera lenta y dolorosa ni iban a parir engendros por quién sabe dónde, entonces mejor aprovechar el tiempo.

—Ah, así que era sólo eso —meditó Canuto—. Bueno, acabo de darme cuenta de que tengo un hambre descomunal. James, Pete, ¿me acompañan a la cocina a por unas golosinas?

Y los tres, como si nunca hubieran estando quejándose de nada, se incorporaron de las camas y volvieron a dirigirse al cuartel general de los elfos domésticos.

Y Remus Lupin ahí parado, perplejo.

El hombre lobo se puso de nota mental nunca más preocuparse por los cólicos de sus amigos. Idiotas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. No se olviden de los lindos reviews, que hacen que un fanfic crezca sano y fuerte.


End file.
